Tenshi
Tenshi is a member of Dollars BBS Chat since late March 2011. She is known as one of the people who gives the "newbies" a friendly vibe in the chatroom. Tends to be quiet when the chatroom goes by faster than usual, but will post random emoticons at times to stay alive. Uses a Teal icon most of the time. Personality Tenshi is very friendly, she will try to befriend you after you logged in, but if she hasn't, she's either busy battling someone, is in RP-mode or is having a debate of sorts. Tenshi often talks in the chat, but when the chat is too fast for her to handle, she will just read the conversation and post random emoticons to stay alive in the chat. Only a few people know her passive sadistic attitude(passive because there is no torture involve. sadistic because she enjoys the victim's reactions). Those who have discovered it either says it's a blessing or something they regret asking. Some say it's her izaya-mode since she also post "I LOVE PEOPLE~!" when she's enjoying the victim's reactions. First Encounter of the Dollars BBS site After graduation, Tenshi finally felt the boredom in the air and didn't know what to do. A friend of hers suggested to finish watching Durarara! since she stopped watching at Episode 2 last 2010 (due to slow internet connections ._.). She decided to finish watching Durarara! by borrowing her friend's CD and got hook instantly after watching the past few episodes. The next day, her friend suggested a site that particularly looked like the actual Dollars website on the anime. Tenshi was flowing with excitement and decided to check out the site herself. There were a few traumatizing moments for her, but all in all, she finds the chat very interesting. Memorable Experiences at the Dollar BBS Chat KuroTenshi When Tenshi first started in chat, Silence accused her of being "Ryan", Tenshi was appalled since she just started using Dollars Chat that day. Luckily, Dainn and alice_neko was there to help her prove identitty, of being her female self. So far, she learned to leave behind that certain memory. Angel Maid Tenshi is previous "Shishou" was Elk but since it was just a spur of a moment thing, her master forgotten about her at times. She was later hired by Dainn and is now Dainn's glompee/hugee at times Meeting New Friends Since Tenshi has a friendly personality, she always finds a new friend/s or strengthen a bond of friendship with others after each chat. Here are some of the list of friends she has made a very strong bond with(sorry if I miss out anyone else...bad memory is bad ._.): there are also others who she also chat with but has not spend a sufficient amount of time on what they're bonding over so Tenshi doesn't have any idea what to type D: Anri Tenshi's younger cousin. Even though Anri lurks at times, Tenshi chats with her when she gets the chance. She's random at times and is said to be the Queen of Yaoi. Tenshi is very happy when she gets to chat with her cousin and the others. BlackCat Sometimes chats with Tenshi when there's only a few people. Is famous for some reason(even new comers know her), and shares a love for raves and random stuff like Tenshi. BC has also gotten Tenshi to like defqon as well. Blaqmoon Tenshi's mom, adopted her since she found out that Tenshi is an orphan. One of the few people who keeps the chat alive, when there are times of awkward silence and such. Tenshi has a great time when chatting with her and her friend rgo. Chaos/Lozz Tenshi chats with her when she gets the chance. She's the reason for Tenshi's love for ABS songs. Delic Zack's bodyguard. Quiet at times but is great to chat with when you're bored(just be sure both of you aren't bored >_>). Often gives love to anyone who has logged in the chatroom DG. Orihime A fellow ''pinay, ''has become close to Tenshi recently. Co-founder of the Group Hug! Movement. Is really fun to chat with especially when some of her family members are present. Often pulls Tenshi out of her invisible space with the help of Nutty. Nutty Always saying "OSU!" when greeting someone, has become a close friend to Tenshi, so close that even Tenshi sometimes say "OSU!". Sometimes discuss things on whatever comes up, and still enjoys it.Often pulls Tenshi out of her invisible space with the help of Ori. Oni Oni is one of the closest person Tenshi has met in the chatroom. Both of them will go on and on about their OC in Monochromatic Academy and other things related to that until the other people in the chatroom will be confused. They sometimes even roleplay their characters named Koya(Oni's) and Ira(Tenshi's) which will make the chatroom even more confusing. Root3 Tenshi's Aunt. Rarely chat with root, but once she sees her online. It would be another day in the chat worth going to. Zack A very close person in Tenshi's heart. Tenshi is very attached to Zack to the point of bawling due the reason of not chatting with her even for one day. Tenshi defines Zack as a "moe Mikado" and even at times call her a "Shota". Tenshi often tortures Zack with links that will make her spazz and blush like crazy, but has stopped recently because of a contract. She would also give Zack the host rights when she's online. Bazooka Tenshi will be often see with one of these three bazookas: *Pillow Bazooka- meaning she has to wake her big brother up or wants to get someone's attention *Banning Bazooka- uses only when she has host rights *Bazooka- an ordinary bazooka which she uses at times when pissed or is having a battle with KJ, Oni, and or few others. Category:Users